Truths and Weaknesses
by Vampiric Phantoms
Summary: In the dark, people admit things they never thought they would. Erik/Nadir


**Disclaimer - ** I own neither Erik, Nadir, or Reza. We all know this.

**A/N – **Alright, this is my first public attempt at slash, so please be nice. If you have suggestions, they are greatly appreciated, but hatred will be ignored. If you don't like the pairing, don't read, it's that simple.

-

The sun was setting over the Persian sky, splattering vibrant pinks and blues along its canvas. A man and teenager sat in the gardens of a beautiful home, watching it silently. Little Reza, the man's only child and the teenagers only friend, lay inside the house fast asleep. Around dinner Reza fell into a violent spell of coughing and Erik had no choice but to give him an antidote to help him get to sleep. At least his time with the gypsies gave him some helpful knowledge.

The coughing fit which Reza endured reminded both Erik and Nadir of the impending end for the young child. Nadir was distraught that the last person he had with connection to his former, happy life was dying. It was as if he would lose all contact, all knowledge of his love and happiness. Erik, on the other hand, was losing the one person who ever showed him undaunted affection. He knew Reza loved him, as a child would love an older brother, and Erik needed it just as much as Reza. Erik needed to know that a person of the human race wanted him, a person of the human race enjoyed being around him (and not just for sadistic pleasure). Erik fed on the fact that he did not taint Reza's innocence.

And now … now everything will change. Erik and Nadir were both aware of the growing tension between them. Things were changing, whether it is good or bad, both were afraid to divulge further into it to find out. But if neither did anything, they both feared their strange, yet unique friendship might come to a screeching halt. This little act was enough to tear both their hearts, whether they were man enough to admit it or not.

The silence of the sunset was broken every now and then by a bird in the air twittering or the leaves in the trees rustling against one another. And then the human sound of a sigh was heard. Erik looked over to Nadir, wondering why he decided to destroy the tranquility. Nadir looked back over to him and Erik could see he wanted to say something, but held back. "Yes?" he asked, not at all liking the thick air between them.

"Erik," Nadir began but stopped himself from saying anything further. He had to break through this tension, he had to cut through the air but he was frightened. Erik was extremely fragile and one wrong word would destroy everything they've been building between them.

Erik cocked his head and arched an eyebrow behind the mask. "Out with it, Daroga," he said, his patience starting to wear thin.

Nadir coughed, clearing his throat. He got Erik's attention already; there was no turning back now. "Well … uh … I just wanted to say … thanks."

"Thanks?" Erik asked, not convinced (or sure for that matter) that was what he wanted to say.

"Yes," Nadir said. "Thanks, you know, for helping Reza."

Erik looked up at the disappearing sun once more and nodded, "It's the least I can do," he said softly, his mind drifting. A few seconds later he came back to earth and he turned to Nadir once more. "But you and I both now that is not what you wanted to say."

Nadir laughed uncomfortably; he hated the fact Erik could read him like that! "Yes, well, I … I wanted to know … the Khanum has presented many people before you." A pause, "Do any … catch your fancy?"

Erik's head snapped up as he looked straight in his eyes, "Excuse me?" he asked. "What kind of question is that?" He sighed and shook his head. "Besides, what does it matter? Even if I did fancy someone, those feelings couldn't possibly be returned. And can you blame them? I wouldn't want to come near me."

Nadir just nodded, "Yes," he said, looking the sixteen year old straight in the eyes so he could see he was speaking the truth. "Yes I can blame them. Erik, there is nothing wrong with you; despite what you or anyone else thinks."

"You're just saying these things to appease me," Erik stated sulking back.

"No, Erik, I have seen your face an-"

"So have I!" Erik spat angrily, a fire burning in his eyes, but towards who neither was sure. "I know damn well what I look like, don't try telling me it's not as bad as it seems. I know perfectly the monster that lies behind this cloth barrier. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, would want this in their bed," Erik continued, pointing to his covered deformity.

"How do you know that, Erik?" Nadir asked.

"How do you know otherwise?" Erik countered.

"Because I want you!" Nadir had never sounded so sincere, yet desperate at the same time; it shocked not only Erik but himself as well. Why had he said that? He had never meant to say it. But it was true, God, was it true. He wanted Erik to know it; he wanted Erik to understand it. But most of all, he wanted, he needed, Erik to feel the same.

Erik stared at Nadir wide-eyed and speechless. He couldn't have just said that … could he? No, it wasn't possible, even if he wanted it to be true, it couldn't be. "You … you don't love me," he whispered. "You can't."

"And just why the hell not?" Nadir asked. Why was he being so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he just get it through his thick skull that he was capable of being loved? Nadir breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. "Erik, come to my room with me," he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at him.

Erik's eyes widened even more, if that was at all possible. "Your … your room?" he asked. "You mean …" He just trailed off, not being able to form the words, much less get them out.

Nadir nodded to his unasked question, "Yes," he said gently, softly. "Let me show you that you can be loved, that you are loved." He took Erik's ice cold, skeleton hands in his, showing him contact was possible.

Erik looked down at their hands and then back up at Nadir. "I … I don't … I'm not sure …" Erik couldn't get anything out. His heart was racing, and he was sure it would pound a hole straight through his chest. Images started to flash of the last time someone touched him, the last time someone wanted to make 'love' to him, if love is what you would call it.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," Nadir whispered, squeezing Erik's hands in support. He stood up, still holding on to Erik. Erik looked up to him and then slowly stood up as well. Nadir smiled and walked with him back to the house, past the room with Reza behind the door, and down the hall to Nadir's chambers.

Once they entered Nadir closed the door and Erik stood with his arms wrapped around his bony form, his back to Nadir. Nadir walked up behind him and placed his hands on Erik's shoulders. At the contact Erik tensed and gave a soft whimper. "Trust me," Nadir whispered.

"I swear to you," Erik whispered, his head down to hide his fearful eyes, "I swear if you betray me I will take great pleasure in your death."

Nadir nodded, having no fear because he was not going to harm Erik in any way. Nadir could tell someone had hurt him, and hurt him badly. Every now and then Erik would give glimpses into his dark past, and he knew someone somewhere down the line took his vulnerability for granted.

Erik's shoulders shuddered for a minute, as if shaken by a quiet sob. Once Erik felt confident enough he slowly turned around in the older man's hold, and looked him in the eyes. He would not let what that man tried to do scare him. He was in control of his future, those gypsies were not.

Nadir smiled and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Let me see you, Erik," he whispered, never taking his eyes from him.

Erik inhaled sharply, his hand going straight to the mask. His eyes glanced around the room at the many lit candles and lamps. He couldn't just expose himself like this, not with so much light in the room. The shadows were his friend, but he knew they would play on his face, betraying him, making him look even more grotesque.

Nadir nodded, understanding, and immediately went to blow all lamps and candles out. He only left one lit, allowing just enough light to see the silhouettes of the objects in the room. "There," Nadir whispered, going back to Erik.

Erik nodded slowly and went to untie the mask, but Nadir stopped him. _'So, he changed his mind. I knew it was too good to last.'_ Erik thought, but was soon disproved.

"Let me," and Nadir placed his hands on the ties, pulling them until they came loose. He let the repulsive fabric fall to the ground and he looked at Erik, taking in as much as he could see. He knew full well what Erik looked like, but his fear had long been extinguished. He smiled and cupped the side of Erik's marred face. "See?" he asked. "That wasn't so bad."

Erik let out the breath he was holding and ever so slightly leaned in to Nadir's touch. Could this truly be happening? Could this man, the man who never cowered in front of him, who never backed down from him out of fear, could he truly love him? "Nadir," he whispered softly, his voice almost being lost to the gentle wind.

"I'm here," Nadir whispered back, moving closer and wrapping his arms around him. "I will always be here," he whispered in his ear.

Erik looked to him and was met by Nadir's firm but gentle lips on his. Erik melted into his kiss and willingly returned it. Nadir's tongue licked Erik's malformed lips, asking permission for entrance which he gave. Their tongues danced together in a subtle, yet passionate, way. They moved together as one to the bed and Nadir brought Erik down on it, hovering over him.

Erik looked up to him, a slight fear in his eyes. Yet at the same time Erik's eyes held a want. He wanted this, and had wanted it for a while. He had never allowed himself to think this would ever become reality, but here they were now, together, in the dead of night. Erik's breathing started to rush as warmth spread through his core.

Nadir smiled, feeling the heat from between Erik's thighs, which caused in heightening his own pleasure. He softly ran his fingers down Erik's side, tickling Erik's skin. Receiving a slight moan from Erik's sealed lips he ran his fingers back up Erik's side, pulling his shirt with it. The shirt was pulled over Erik's head, revealing his milky white skin.

As Nadir continued to run his fingers up and down Erik's side he could see the contrast between his olive skin and Erik's pale skin. It was a great symbol for the two of them. Just like the color of their skin, they were totally and completely different, yet their differences counterbalanced each other.

Nadir's fingers ran over each and every rib of Erik's as well as along the scar tissue which decorated his back and snaked around his sides. He traced over a few pink scars which found their way around his side, Erik watching him with intent eyes. He wondered if Nadir was repulsed by his scars, his weakness. But when Nadir leaned down and kissed each scar Erik smiled. So Nadir could look past his scars, his bones, his face. So Nadir could … and did … love him.

With this realization, Erik let the passion in him loose. The feelings he had held up, afraid to let go, he let out and let run rampant through his body. Now that he knew his feelings were returned he wasn't afraid to feel them. A growl came from Erik as his hands went to the ties of Nadir's robe, frantically undoing them.

Nadir, always the observant one, noticed the new found eagerness and moved quickly to disrobe himself. Once he was completely bare he flipped Erik on top of him and brought his hands to the top of Erik's pants. He quickly undid the ties and Erik kicked them off. Their lips then met every part of the other's body, anything they could reach was theirs to explore.

Once more Nadir flipped Erik over, tucking the young body beneath him. He let his hand drift downwards until he reached Erik's erected manhood. A surge of electricity went through Erik at the touch. He clutched the bed sheets, throwing his head back as Nadir worked him. His breath hitched as he was worked higher and higher to his climax. "Ah … Nadir," he whispered, arching his back.

"Turn around," Nadir whispered in his ear, helping Erik to turn on his stomach. Erik looked up to him from his position, a little apprehensive of what was to come. He wanted it, but he had never done this before.

"It's alright," Nadir reassured him. He positioned himself against Erik then leaned over and kissed the scars scattering his back as he slipped inside. Erik groaned in pain, arching his back as if that would lessen it. His pain soon turned to pleasure as Nadir pumped within. Nadir leaned over and kissed Erik's back, shoulders and neck, marking every location as his.

Erik's hips moved to the rhythm of Nadir's thrusts. Moving in time with him caused such pleasure within he couldn't help but moan. And in turn Erik's heavenly moans made him thrust more fiercely. Their love dovetailed each other, and it was nothing short of perfection.

Nadir felt himself being pulled to his climax and he knew he was bringing Erik with him. Erik was aware of this fact as well but did nothing to stop it. Even though he wasn't the one in control, he rather liked it. This was all impulse, nothing was planned, and nothing was plotted.

"Don't stop," Erik grunted out as he moved quicker, causing Nadir to join his pace. They pushed and pushed until Erik felt Nadir spill into him. Nadir let out a moan as he released. This was just the push Erik needed to release as well.

Once Nadir was spent, he pulled out and both slumped into the pillows. They both lay there, trying to regulate their heavy breathing. Once Nadir felt he had enough energy he turned on his side to face Erik. Erik lay on his side as well, and Nadir caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheek. "Erik, are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

Erik just shook his head at first, "No," he whispered. He paused as he wiped the tear away and breathed in deeply. "I … love you, too," he finally admitted.


End file.
